


Chun Lee

by BranchesBranch



Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranchesBranch/pseuds/BranchesBranch
Summary: So remember when jackie chan cosplay as Chun-li for that one movie? Well I decided that the character detective lee would do a lil cosplaying himself for carter in the movie rush hour. Yes I ship these two hard. Have a prob? Move along.This is just a short story of the two interacting.
Relationships: James Carter/Yan Naing Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Chun Lee

"Come on lee, what's taking you so long? Have you ever heard of never making a black man wait?"

Carter whined as he lied on the bed in nothing but his boxers and his arms crossed.

"I think I look rediculous."

Lee replied from within the bathroom. 

"What?"

Carter replied with a look of confusion. 

"I look ugly."

Lee answered sounding even more down than before. 

"Man, come on out and show me then!"

Carter rolled his eyes and gestures comically for the other to come out. 

"You will laugh."

Lee replied.

"Lee, I promise you I won't laugh."

In the calmest, smoothest voice carter reassured Lee.

"You promise?"

Lee asks, still unsure about the whole thing. 

"On my grandmas grave lee, now come on!"

Carter promised as he replied with eagerness and impatience. 

Lee steps out in a chun li costume. 

"Lord have mercy..."

Carter's mouth drops right then and there.

"I told you I look ridiculous in this thing."

Lee wasn't sure if he should just run back in the bathroom or duck to the floor. Either way he wanted to hide. 

Carter gets up and walks to lee, examining him. 

"Lee..."

Carter started, eyes glued on the shorter male. 

"Yes carter?"

Lee answers, eyes looking at him, searching for comfort and validation. 

"I never thought I'd say this...'

Carter continues, dragging it out. 

"That this is ugly?"

Lee thought hed beat him to it and finished what he assumes and might say. 

"I'd never thought I say a man looks this damn good in a woman's costume. But lee you fine as hell!"

Carter of course said the complete opposite sending the shorter male in shock and disbelief.

"Im....I'm fine?"

Lee would repeat just to be sure with a small unsure smile curling his lips. 

"Yeah! Look at you! You are hot, hot!"

Carter would repeat again how good he look, not ever needing to tell him a lie about that. 

Lee laughs.

"Now I hate to have to do this lee. But you gonna have to come up out those clothes, cause you made this black man horny as hell."

Carter explains as he runs both his hands together, looking lee up and down. 

"Make me."

Lee dared.

"Oh you done, done it now! Bring that ass here!"

Carter began to tackle Lee and would quickly be dodged by him. Carter would catch the wall and watch as lee jets out the room. A sly smile would be plastered on his face. 

"Oh he gonna get it!" 

End.


End file.
